


To Infinity and Beyond

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Missing in Action, Missions Gone Wrong, Presumed Dead, Space Husbands, Tags Are Hard, Worried Leonard "Bones" McCoy, ive always wanted to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: Leonard H McCoys life ended one month ago. The day James Kirk was declared missing in action. And now he was being sent on a mission to help repair the planet that took everything from him and make a formal identification of a body that could be the man he loved.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	1. Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> OMG my first star trek fic send help  
> I've been sat on this story for like a year so I thought I'd just go with it (sorry if its really bad lol)

It’d been over a month now.

A month since day Leonard Horatio McCoy ruined his life once and for all. It was inevitable the day would come in the end. Life had it out for him, he knew that since he killed his papa. Things never ended well for him, his father and the divorce were proof of that. Deep down he knew he and Jim would end in ruin too, it was only a matter of time.

 _I wish I were the one that was dead_ \- Missing. He subconscious corrects. In a pigs eye is the James T Kirk is not in this world anymore. No. He's galivanting through planets causing mayhem as he goes finding his way back to him.

It was the only thought that stopped Leonard from drinking himself into an early grave, right where Jim had found him all those years ago.

He stared at the whitewashed walls of the CMO's quarters. He hadn’t bothered decorating or making it his own since he moved back in four weeks ago. That’s what Jim did, and he wasn't there anymore.

It was significantly smaller than his shared captains quarters he'd lived in for over six years, but he couldn’t bare the sight of it. Every inch reminded Len of the life he lost and was realistically never getting back. Everywhere he looked he could see Jim, memories of him smiling and chatting. His desk where he’d sit studiously with one leg over the arm of the chair, running a pen through his hair as he read through PADD after PADD of reports. He’d looked in the bathroom and remembered them there, younger, and more carefree, pushing each other around before kissing in the shower like teenagers. No. he couldn’t go back there. It was like the epicentre of Leonard's pain.

Only 3 months left, he reminded himself, and then it'll be over. The two-year mission will be over, and he can resign and never return to the hell hole that lost him everything.

He started preparing for another day of the same as CMO on the rusty can he now despised. People were wary of him now. They kept their distance from the blatantly rude doctor from Georgia, but Leonard had the right to be an ass.

Ever since it happened the crew were different. The morale had been lost. Leonard understood it was hard for a crew to lose their captain but dammit Jim was his life. His life ended the day Jim was lost and he was sick to death of people telling him they understand. _It’ll get easier_. The day it gets easier is the day Leonard joins his husband again. Wherever and however that is.

Christine still treated him semi-normally, as if she weren’t treading on eggshells around him.

She greeted him, handing his usual black coffee in a Starfleet standard flask. Extra shot, no sugar. Len flashed her the best smile he could muster on his lack of sleep. He doesn’t sleep well without Jim.

Almost three steps into med bay his com buzzed in his pocket. He sighed, dragging it out, wondering what some moron has done to injure himself already.

"McCoy", he answered abruptly.

"Doctor McCoy, Sulu here, the captain would like us to meet in the ready room in 20 minutes"

"Fine." He didn’t even ask why. Spock could be reprimanding him on inappropriate behaviour towards the crew for all he knows, and he didn’t care. The worst had already happened, there was nothing the pointy eared bastard could threaten him with.

* * *

_"Signals lost!"_

_"Working on getting it back."_

_"Dammit what happened down there?"_

_"Looks like a riot broke out."_

_"The main buildings gone!"_

_"Gone?"_

_"We have to get them out of there they're unarmed!"_

_"Got them! Emergency beam up for two, now!"_

_"Two? Who's missing?!"_

* * *

"Good morning doctor. Thank you for joining us." Spock greeted, formal as ever.

"Captain." He returned bitterly. Captain Spock, it wasn’t right. It wasn’t who should be sat there.

"I’ve called this meeting as a result of the latest mission assignment. It may be an emotive subject for some of you."

Leonard looked around.

Sulu, Uhura, some security detail and two new ensigns whose names Leonard couldn't put his finger on.

They all dreaded the words that would inevitably come next. All of them only had one thing in common.

"We've been ordered to return the Xanthinavus to help with the rebuild of the city after the rebel attacks." There was a pregnant pause, "and possibly identify a body that matches the description of James Kirk."

Leonards eyes shot up. Did that hobgoblin really just –

He couldn't breathe. He can’t have heard it right. All the air had been sucked from the room and no one had seemed to notice other than him. A body... He’s dead. He can’t be dead.

His eyes burned with tears he was desperately trying to grip onto. The knuckles of his hands whitened, clutching tightly to the arm rests of his chair. Dammit Len, don’t let them see you lose it. He focused on the PADD in front of him. In. Out. In. Out.

They were speaking again but he couldn’t focus on the words.

'Doctor?" Uhura touched his shoulder making him flinch. He looked at her with red rimmed eyes. "I can't"

And with that he left in a half sprint to his quarters and opened the strong bottle, not looking back. No one came after him.

* * *

_"I’ve been offered a job. As admiral of Yorktown." Jim announced, pulling his striking command gold over his head, waltzing out of their bathroom._

_"What?" Leonard turned dead on his heels to Jim._

_"Admiral of York town Bones, isn’t that crazy?" He grinned widely walking over to him, but it disappeared quickly looking at Bones who looked like Jim had just struck him across the face._

_"Don’t be stupid, you're not taking it right?" How is this even a thing? Jo's settling into school, Georgia’s home._

_All of a sudden Jim looked hurt. He thought Bones would have at least been a little happy for him. "I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it." His defences were going up. It’s hardly like he asked for the position, Jim was just flattered to receive such a proposal. He thought Bones would be proud of him to be offered such a prestigious position._

_"Don’t be ridiculous, how can you be so selfish?! How could you not think about Joanna? About me? How can you just spring this shit show on me! God dammit Jim.”_

_Jim looked bewildered, stunned at Bones’ reaction. "Jesus Bones I was only just offered it! I thought you'd be proud of me!" He started storming out of their quarters._

_"Oh yeah I’m so proud of you for wanting to abandon your family!" It slipped out before Leonard had time to process it._

_Jim stopped dead in his tracks but didn’t look back, as if the words had struck a physical blow._

_He knew how much family meant to Jim, especially after the shitty one the world brought him into. He knew deep down Jim would never leave them. He knew Jim valued family over everything._

_But Jim was leaving. Out the door and not looking back. The damage was done._

* * *

Jim broke their unspoken rule that day, they both did.

No matter what, before either went planetside without the other they kiss the other goodbye. And now Leonard would never kiss him again.

He lets the tears he held back valiantly slip down his cheek as he fingered his wedding ring.

A plain, platinum band, they both agreed on that. Nothing too fancy, their relationship was already plastered over billboards, no need to attract more attention. The inside of the ring inscribed _"to infinity and beyond"_ \- Jim’s idea of course. It was from his favourite classic film. To Jim it meant anything was possible together, to Leonard it meant he would follow Jim anywhere, as long as it meant they were together.

And now he was alone. All he had left is JoJo and she didn’t even know yet. They were in such a remote part of space there was too much static for communication other than emergency lines which weren’t used for anything other than admiralty orders.

Leonard wept at the thought of his little girl finding out papa Jim wasn’t coming home.

'He’s staying in the stars baby girl' is what he'll say, and the sentence broke his heart.

A soft knock at the door tore him from the painful images. Wiping his face with his hands he opened the door to Uhura.

"Hey Len, can I come in?" She asked softly, noting the state of Len’s face and the smell of bourbon.

Len stood aside, offering her a glass and surprisingly she accepted.

"Len, I need to talk to you about the mission tomorrow. You don’t want to go, I know. God knows I’d never want to go through what you are right now. But its Jim. There’s only one person with a right to confirm it’s him and that’s you." She sipped at the bourbon, hiding a cringe at the bitter taste. She clearly needed the drink.

"I can't Ny. I can’t see him like that, knowing there's nothing I can do to fix him." Taken aback at his honesty he checked how much bourbon he’d drank before letting his mind run wild. "Jesus what if he’s half decayed? God knows how long he’s been dead."

"Jesus Leonard, you can't think like that! It might not even be him. And heaven forbid if it is him it’ll give you chance to say goodbye to him." Her voice broke at the end. Kirk was a pain in her ass, but damn did she love him. He was the best captain she’d ever serve under, that she was sure of.

They sat in silence after that, finishing their drinks.

"I'll think about it" Len said gruffly, letting Uhura out of his quarters.

She nods, "goodnight Len. Don’t drink any more of that bottle."

* * *

He woke up to a blaze of bright lights, closing his eyes again immediately. Try again. Slowly opening did the trick.

It didn’t surprise him waking in a sickbay bed again, to Bones’ annoyance it had become a habit of Jim to end up there after most missions. But as he looked around it was worryingly clear that this place wasn’t his beloved Enterprise, or even earth.

The walls were a moulding colour of green, he was laid out in a bed at all straight angles, causing him discomfort. He usually slept at all angles. Bones knew when he needed to rest, he couldn’t restrain him to looking like a toy soldier as he did it.

He slowly turned his head to find rows and rows of small old army style green beds, lined up by the dozens. No privacy curtain surrounded anyone, people were crying out, shouting, talking, it made Jim’s head ring. Where the hell was he? Where was Bones?

Jim took his breathing mask thing that he hates so much off, tore out his IV and attempts to get up to no avail.

Emergency alarms started wailing and it was only a matter of time before a flustered nurse comes rushing in. "Sti! Sti set back flat!" She shouted in the best English translation she could manage.

He stared at the green skinned almost human looking girl – woman? Female? She certainly looked like a human woman if it weren’t for the green skin and almost fluorescent purple eyes.

"Where am I?" Jim asked. Tried to ask. He asked again. Why can’t she hear me?

_Why can’t I hear myself?_

Could he not speak?

Panic rose in his chest as if he were drowning. Where’s Bones? He needed him to fix him. He’d know how to fix his voice, and the rest of him by the feel of it. Bones was gonna’ kill him.

It was five more days until they discharged him with no possessions other than his wedding ring and some left-over clothes which fitted more like a potato sack than an item of clothing.

That’s what the rest of the natives wore though. Modest sack-like clothing which covered them up to their green knees. It did bring him some comfort that he wasn’t completely sticking out like a sore thumb. God knows how the rebel attacks had ended, maybe it was for the best he wasn’t able to tell them he was with Starfleet, but they could see he was human, how many other humans were there here? Were his crew here? He didn’t even know how long he’d been lying in the jarring bed a normal person would call a glorified stretcher.

He'd tried to write on some sort of parchment that he was a Starfleet captain, but his muscles refused to cooperate, still aching and weak from a building falling on him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Spock and Ensign Jakes who'd also gone planetside with him that day.

Small landing party, unarmed to not cause attention. That was the damning instructions to this stupid diplomatic mission.

They might be dead for all he knew. He tried to ask for them, but he still couldn’t speak, hell, he could hardly walk but after the destruction of half the city there were hundreds more that needed the hospital bed more than Jim.

He stumbled out of the hospital which looked like half a wing had been destroyed.

Every inch of him ached. He hadn’t really looked over himself, but he knew a healing broken leg when he felt one.

The city was unrecognizable. Rubble covered the once marble roads, calving through the sandstone - like buildings, most were grand enough to be castles a few hundred years ago on earth.

There were ‘people’ running past him in all directions, others cleaning the debris and attempting to mend the destroyed buildings. War was ugly.

Jim decided to try to retrace his steps to where they beamed down, or at least where he thought they had, his memory was still fuzzy and unclear. He thought he might be able to find a communicator somewhere, anything that could help him try and find his way home.

Jim’s knees gave in at some point, unused to walking after laying in, what he thinks the nurse was trying to insinuate, a coma. Who knows. All he knew was he was on this planet, unable to speak or walk and completely alone.

He spent hours of each day trying to source food which was almost impossible in a desolate city and nothing to offer the few selling food. He was losing weight by the minute; his hair was dull from the city’s dust and debris dying it grey. His hands knees bled from crawling along god knows what, he was sure he’d undone the work to fix his broken leg. At this rate death would just be a relief, the pain was almost unbearable, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had water, evident from his cracked lips and flaking skin.

He slumped against a hut type building that seemed to be selling meat.

Jim’s mind drifted to Bones. He knew the man would be half out of his mind with worry, he only hoped he hadn’t given up finding him.

He had the painful realisation he wasn’t going to be able to get himself out of this one. But what if he was the only person that did get out? Could he live with knowing Spock and Ensign Jakes were dead under his orders?

God what he’d do for Spock to walk over and tear him a new one for being so unprepared for the mission.

He wondered if he'll see Spock at heaven’s pearly gates soon. Not that James Kirk believes in such shit, but right now hope was all he had, even if it was the hope of meeting Spock in the afterlife.

A few natives tried to mug him whilst he slept but each time they discovered he had nothing to take. It was true. Jim had nothing without his ship, without Bones.

He couldn’t blame them though, everyone was desperate on the planet, so many had lost so much from the rebel attacks. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands on the streets like him.

He clung tightly to the ring in his hand, his fingers were too skinny for it to fit him anymore, but he clung to it like a lifeline. They day he lost that ring was the day James Kirk had nothing left to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH chapter 1 done, hopefully will post the next one tomorrow because I'm too keen lol  
> I'd be v grateful for any comments/feedback! (Even if its just kind of hitting random keys on the keyboard)
> 
> I've never attempted writing these characters before so I may be completely off - it'll get better I promise *goes back to writing next chapter*


	2. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy breaks up a fight and finds more than he bargained for.

0800 hours found Leonard in the shuttle bay. He hadn’t slept, constantly conflicted between the possibility of seeing Jim one last time and his stubborn mindset of ‘it won’t be Jim and even if it is it’s technically just a rotting corpse and not your husband’. But as usual Jim won out.

They couldn’t beam down to the planet much to Len’s relief due to static but his damn aviophobia also hated shuttles, so it was still a bad situation for him.

However, he was here now, and he couldn’t back out, the decision was made. This could be his chance to get some closure. That’s what he needed after so many weeks of unknown, weeks of breakdowns and bouts of anger. He’d kept himself in his quarters when the anger hit, and it always did when his emotions become too much, the hurt and despair bundled its way into infuriation and Len knew he was going to throw something and inevitably finish by drowning himself in whiskey.

Uhura and Spock appeared at the side of the shuttle a few minutes later, naturally Nyota started. "Len I’m so glad you’re here." She said softly, drawing him into a small hug.

Len grunted in response and gave her a thankful smile. She did have a way of calming his nerves somehow.

"The craft is ready to board. After you, Doctor" Spock spoke crisply, professional as ever. How Nyota had a sexual relationship with that thing is something Leonard could never comprehend.

20 minutes later the shuttle opened its doors to the exact view Jim was greeted with 35 days ago. But now the great palace was in pieces along with most other buildings, the grandeur in ruin. It felt like any kind of aid was useless, the city was unsalvageable.

It was hotter than Leonard had expected, he would have known of course if he had bothered to read the compulsory planet information prior to the mission but he wasn’t in the right mind to be reading last night. Hell, up until this morning he didn’t think he was going at all.

He could imagine back in the city’s prime when Jim was here it would have been magnificent view with the pale purple skies, rays from a sun, not too dissimilar from earth’s, casting down on the city below. A far cry from the cloudy, bleak place that stood before them now.

"We need to negotiate the original deal but now, instead of giving them their currency as payment, we will now send them the supports they need to rebuild the city.” Spock announced to the landing party consisting of Spock, Sulu, Uhura, Ensign Rogers and Stevens, two security details and himself.

“You may want to check their medical facilities are able to survive another week before supplies come in from Starfleet." Spock suggested to McCoy in his usual monotone.

The vice president of the city greeted them and guided them along the cleared, broken road to some sort of temporary residence that resembled an old-style hostel. The leader informed them that everyone that resided in the palace now lived here, crammed into communal rooms with 20 to a toilet, McCoy wondered why they needed that extra detail.

They went down corridor after corridor, room after decrepit room but all Leonard could think about was the body. He was informed it would be a short negotiation that Spock and Sulu would sort whilst Leonard and Uhura went to identify Jim.

He and Uhura were led down a series of dark corridors away from the rest of the landing party into a room that definitely gave off characteristics of a morgue. The smell, for one, was almost unbearable. Bodies were wrapped in cloth around the sides of the room where one single dim lightbulb hung from the middle.

The man who escorted them couldn’t understand English so let them enter the room and gestured to the covered body in the centre of the room below the light on a large wooden table.

Both stopped and looked at each other, wishing they were anywhere else in the universe right now.

This couldn’t be Jim. Not his Jim. Not the man who promised him till death do us part. It wasn’t fair, they deserved so much more time than the world had given them.

Leonards feet were glued to the floor, unable to move another inch until he felt the warm comfort of Uhura’s hand slip into his and tugged him forward. Together.

Slowly he raised his hand, drawing back the cloth and revealed the face of the body.

Striking blonde hair, poignant jawline, right height. Not long dead, Leonard determined by the state of the man’s skin.

He stared closer, unnecessarily. He could tell from a mile away that that wasn’t his Jim, he just needed to be sure. He let out a breath of relief along with Uhura.

Leonard turned to the alien and shook his head. Where are you Jim? If you aren’t here where have you gone?

His mind started to wander. What if he’s still under the rubble? They were assured, however, that every part of the palace was thoroughly checked for bodies a week after the riots calmed down. For all Len knew he’d escaped the collapse and died in some gutter from wounds. Damn the pessimism in him, he couldn’t afford to think like that.

He strode out of the Room of Death, as Leonard aptly named it, back into the world of the living.

"He could still be out there Len." Uhura tried to support.

Len shook his head. "He could be anywhere." He could still be dead.

They walked the streets back to the Palace, people were picking through the rubble around them, scavenging for their ruined possessions. It was a horrible sight but the more he took in the state of the city in he knew there was no way Jim could have gotten away. His body was here somewhere, and he was going straight to that hobgoblin and to tell him they weren’t going anywhere until they found him.

He could tell Uhura felt the same, realising the body wasn’t Jim gave her a slither of hope and she wasn’t going to let that go, not if her captain was out here somewhere.

Further up the street a fight broke out - and by fight it was more of three versus one seemingly helpless lad that looked to be human.

Uhura looked to Leonard, hand on phaser wanting to step in. The natives were beating them bloody only across the street, they had to do something, he was a doctor. Preservation of life was what he swore to, especially if the man was human.

He took one last look to Uhura before thundering over to the group.

He got to them at the same time that they wrenched something out of the kid’s hand who was feebly trying to reach for it back, even after a good beating.

"Hey! Turnip face!" McCoy shouted, grabbing the shoulder of the largest alien looking people, spinning him round to face him.

The native was about Leonards height but skinnier, probably from malnutrition. He glanced a look at the boy on the floor. His hair was grey and matted and hadn’t been cut for a long time, he had numerous contusions on his face from the men attacking him and had curled in on himself - crying?

"Give me that." Forcefully taking back what he’d taken from the kid and giving him a strong right hook to the face for good measure.

They didn’t try to retaliate, even if it wasn’t for Uhura approaching with a phaser McCoy had twice their strength at least.

The aliens scampered away, knowing a lost fight when they saw one.

Leonard didn’t watch them go though, too transfixed on what he held in his hands.

"Len?" Uhura approached the man who hadn’t moved a muscle.

A ring. A single platinum ring. _To infinity and beyond._

For the second time in two days Len had all the air sucked out of his lungs. His eyes burned and his heart was heavy.

Had this kid stolen his husband’s wedding ring? Worse, just pulled it off his corpse? How did he have it? His thoughts clouded with anger.

More anger than he could ever imagine. This kid could have killed Jim for this ring, just to sell it for a scrap of meat.

Leonard lunged at the man, grabbing him by the scruff of his tunic and holding him so high up the wall the kid couldn't reach the ground.

"Len!" 

The kid had a bulging black eye and scrapes all over his face and was completely covered in dirt, he made a mental note to sanitise thoroughly once he got back to the _Enterprise_. "Where the hell did you get this ring you piece of shit." He slammed the man further into the wall.

The man winced but didn't make a noise, looking away from him in fear, tears still streamed down his face.

"Oi, you fucking bastard, look at me!" Leonard pushed him harder under his hands, noticing the kid’s laboured breathing.

McCoy was seeing red.

"Leonard you’re hurting him!" Uhura pleaded behind him but he hardly took any notice. He was going to kill him if he didn’t tell him where Jim was.

“Dammit, answer me!” He grabbed the man’s jaw with his spare hand, forcing him to face him.

The kid finally looking at him, wide eyed.

All of a sudden, the ring dropped to the floor alongside the kid who collapsed in heap, quickly trying to regain his breathing whilst grasping for the ring.

Leonard could only stare, couldn’t comprehend what his mind was telling him, screaming at him.

"Jim?" He whispered almost inaudibly.

He dropped to his knees and pulled him into his lap, cradling his head in the crook of his arm, brushing the knotted hair from his face "Jim…" he whispered over and over, tears ran freely, dripping onto Jim’s face and clearing away the dirt in small tracks.

Those eyes were unmistakable.

"Oh my god" Nyota breathed behind him.

Other than that, though, he was unrecognisable. All he had was the striking blue, currently bloodshot, eyes.

How hadn’t it occurred to McCoy that the man with Jim’s wedding ring wasn’t the man himself?

He was so convinced he was dead; it didn’t even seem an option.

But Jim was struggling against him, still the scared kid they’d stumbled upon not minutes ago.

"Jim? Can you hear me? It’s me its Mc- Bones." He spoke frantically, trying to stop Jim from pushing him away.

Jim shook his head, eyes darting everywhere whilst he clung to the ring.

McCoy looked down to find he was holding onto it so tightly he was drawing blood from his nails.

“Jim? Why don’t you give me that to look after-“ McCoy should have known it was a terrible idea, as soon as he lowered a hand to Jim’s he flung himself weakly away from him, mouth wide as if he should be shouting but no sound came.

“Sorry. Sorry. You keep hold of it.”

Jim’s breathing was too erratic, still in a sense of panic.

“Jim? Jim? Do you know who I am?”

Jim didn’t respond, he just kept fighting weakly to get out of his grasp.

“What’s wrong with him?” Uhura asked from behind. He didn’t appreciate the stupid question though, Leonard had no idea what was wrong with him, how could he?

Deep down he knew she was just worried though, if McCoy wasn’t in such a state, he’d see it that way.

“James! Look at me!” That got his attention slightly. Wild blues settled on his face, fear still coursing through them.

McCoy had a thought and quickly tugged his ring off. “Jim, look.” He held the ring out in the palm of his hand and Jim suddenly stilled, reaching out a shaking, blood-stained hand to take the ring.

He compared the two rings with a scrutinous eye. His bottom lip wobbled slightly before looking up to Leonard, fresh tears brewing in his eyes. ‘Bones?’ he mouthed clear as day.

“That’s right, Jim. Its Bones.” McCoy would never admit that the broken sounds that escaped him were his.

He moved closer, allowing McCoy to take the rings from him. “I’ll keep them safe.” McCoy promised, slipping them into his pocket before manoeuvring Jim to rest his head on the crook of his elbow.

Jim reached out a hand, letting his bloody fingertips brush along McCoy’s jaw.

McCoy had to choke back a sob. He had his husband back, safe in his arms. But very, very not okay, he had to remind himself.

He turned the doctor on inside him. “Jim? Can you tell me what hurts?”

Jim just stared back at him; his red rimmed eyes made the blue unbelievably bright.

“Jim, I need you to tell me what’s wrong, can you hear me?”

Jim looked at him blankly before nodding once, eyelids beginning to flutter.

“Hey, Jim stay with me, you hear?” He glanced over Jim’s body, but the possible injuries were obscured by the bloody sack he was wearing. “Dammit I don’t have my med kit; we need to get him back to the shuttle!”

He moved Jim to let his head rest against his chest, lowering his arm beneath his back and his other hooking under his knees before lifting him up as gently as he could.

It scared him how easy he was to lift. “Jim, darlin’ I need you to stay awake, okay?”

He looked down but Jim already had his eyes closed and didn’t stir when he shook him slightly in his arms. “Shit.” Is all he managed before turning in a sprint back to the landing party, hearing Uhura closely behind him.

Jim’s head had slipped from the safety of Len’s chest and lulled from side to side as he ran, making McCoy curse. He just hoped he didn’t have a neck injury but knowing the idiot he probably did.

Spock and Sulu appear across from the shuttle followed by the guide looking rather confused pottering behind them.

"Doctor McCoy?" He’d never seen Spock so confused and concerned as he broke into a jog towards McCoy.

"We need to get this tin can to the _Enterprise_ as soon as fucking possible, I have no med kit." Leonard said in a hurry, stepping into the shuttle and laying Jim out flat. 

"Of course, Doctor, is there anything we can be of assistance with?" As usual Spock spoke as if he hadn’t seen his friend return from the - almost - dead.

Leonard looked around the floor of the shuttle, "yeah, get this bloody thing flying – now!"

It was amazing how all Leonard needed was Jim half dead in front of him to forget his aviophobia completely. He hadn’t even noticed the shuttle landing safely in the _Enterprise’s_ bay, eyes glued on Jim.

“Safe to alight doctor, med team standing by.”

He was glad Spock had the initiative to inform the med bay of their development, it was hard to think of protocol when the man he believed dead was alive in front of him.

Christine and M’Benga hurried in carrying a stretcher, wasting no time gently placing Jim’s prone form onto it.

Chapel pulled out a tricorder, running it over the length of Jim’s body, doing well to keep her emotions in place.

“Severe dehydration, three bruised ribs, acute liver damage, broken right tibia and fibula, signs of muscle atrophy…”

The list went on, but they had the sense to keep listing the problems as they sped their way to med bay, McCoy slightly falling behind, the adrenaline of the past hour seeping away.

“Get me an IV and a bag of A neg!” M’Benga shouted orders as soon as they got to med bay, clearly taking charge of the situation.

“Prepare surgery room two.” He said to Chapel who hurried away, taking two more nurses with her.

M’Benga looked to McCoy who was still staring at Kirk’s unconscious form, taking the executive decision McCoy was too emotionally compromised to perform the surgery on Jim’s liver.

Nurses worked around them, cleaning the broken skin and putting an IV into Jim’s left arm, blood in the other. At some point someone had put a face mask over Jim’s mouth. McCoy couldn’t move to help, shock setting in.

Jim looked even worse under the harsh lighting of the Enterprise. The skin that was visible was so pale it was practically translucent, he was almost completely covered in dirt, and the places that weren’t occupied by dirt had grievous looking cuts that made McCoy nervous for the threat of infection. Some of the cuts on his knees were already red and inflamed.

He wished Jim would just wake up, perfectly fine, walk back to their quarters and have a long, hot shower where Leonard would wipe away every bit of dirt with gentle touches. It was a dream far from reality. Jim wasn’t bouncing back from this one.

“We’ll take care of him, Leonard.” M’Benga said gently before taking Jim away into surgery.

McCoy didn’t protest, watching Jim leave him again. His eyes were still fixed on the place Jim’s stretcher was.

Breathe.

Slowly.

He’s a doctor dammit, he should be able to deal with shock.

A nurse behind him dropped something making a loud crashing sound, snapping McCoy out of his trance.

He noticed people were looking at him. He gave them all a disapproving look before storming into his office and pouring himself a very generous glass of bourbon.

Jim was alive and was going to make a full recovery if McCoy had any say in it. Jim was alive, he repeated to himself. How had he started the day expecting to see the body of his husband to return with him very much alive?

It scared Leonard to think that if those guys hadn’t attacked Jim, they would have walked straight past him. Wouldn’t have realised he was meters away from the man he thought to be dead. But the if game was no good to any bugger and he soon pushed the thoughts away, gulping them back with a swig of bourbon.

His hands still shook, still covered in Jim’s blood, gripping the almost empty glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simultaneously writing two fics from two fandoms wasn't my best idea, slightly confusing but here we are!! Thank you for reading another chapter, will probably add one or two more depending how much fluff I want to write lol. As always I appreciate any feedback :)))


	3. Make me whole again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones has a breakdown, Jim wakes up. Tears are split.

Leonard was a fucking good doctor and an even better trauma surgeon, and as far as being a husband goes, he was pretty damn good at that too - when it came to Jim at least. So, when he’d finally been reunited with Jim in critical need of help, he couldn’t understand why the hell he’d frozen up like a damn med student on their first day. Why, in all the moments he’d helped Jim, his lover, his best friend, his _captain_ , in the past that he’d pick this time to break down. The time Jim needed him the most he was fucking useless, he just drank himself numb in his office whilst M’Benga, admittedly a very competent doctor, performed surgery on his patient and he hated himself for it.

Chapel hesitantly came in five and a half hours later to find Leonard staring at a PADD, empty whiskey tumbler in hand.

“He’s out of surgery, Leonard.”

McCoy expected that that news would make him jump out of his seat and practically run to Jim’s side, but it didn’t. He simply gave a single passive nod, not even looking up.

“You hear me, Len?”

McCoy finally found her eyes, she visibly frowned at the redness of Leonard’s. She took another step towards him.

“He’s going to be alright.” She spoke softly.

McCoy wasn’t even sure if she was using words, too lost in his own mental turmoil.

“Do you want the report?” She held out a PADD containing the surgery results, but McCoy couldn’t bring himself to take it off her.

“Tell me.” Len finally said in a low, deep voice that made Christine tremble slightly.

“Len, it might better if you just read-“

“No.”

Chapel sighed. “Alright. Well, we treated his liver as planned and set his broken leg, which should heal fully. But once we performed a fully body scan, we found neurological damage.”

Lens head shot up so fast it almost gave him whiplash. “What?”

“There was trauma to the Broca’s area of his brain, that’s why he didn’t speak – he _couldn’t_ speak.”

McCoy stared at chapel like she’d grown a third head. “He had _brain_ _surgery_?”

“Yes-“

“M’Benga performed brain surgery on my fucking _husband_ and you didn’t even think to tell me until _after_?” McCoy cut in furiously, rising to his feet in a split second.

“McCoy, I understand you’re upset but you weren’t in any state for attending a patient let alone brain surgery.”

“dammit Christine I’m a fucking trauma surgeon! You should have told me!”

“You could hardly stand Leonard! You couldn’t have set his leg let alone mess around with his brain!” She didn’t want to raise her voice, but Len could be so stubborn that sometimes it was the only way of her words hitting home.

McCoy let out a deep breath that Christine almost thought was a sob. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

Chapel softened, stepping in so she could put a hand on his sagged shoulders. “You were in shock Len. you – _we_ – all thought he was dead, seeing him again can’t have been easy.”

“What kind of CMO can’t look after his captain?”

“Its more than that Leonard and you know it. Jim has all but come back from the dead – _again_. A better man would have collapsed from shock.”

McCoy shook his head, slamming his fist onto his desk. This time a tear did slip from his eyes.

“You can see him if you like.”

He gave her a doubtful look. He didn’t deserve to see him after letting him down so badly.

“Come on Len, he needs you with him. he’ll _want_ you with him.”

He reluctantly followed her to a private room in the corner of the med bay, one that had been occupied by Jim so frequently in the past he wondered why he didn’t have a personalised name plate on the door.

Leonard had to stop for a second, forcing himself to breathe.

Jim was practically unrecognisable, there was a tube pushing into his mouth and down his throat and countless IV lines stabbed into his arms along with half a dozen monitors clipped to him.

Most surprisingly was the short cut hair, likely shaved for the surgery McCoy noted. Even though it made him look more Jim-like than the long matted hair it was still too different. The dirty blonde hair was now clean and cropped to less than 2 millimetres. He can’t imagine Jim would approve.

“We’re waiting for him to get a bit better before we use the dermal regen, he’s too weak from the surgery at the moment.” Chapel explained from behind, noting McCoy’s distress.

Leonard nodded, studying the bruises and cuts that littered most of Jim’s pale skin that was visible, the rest hidden by a standard gown, loosely fitted over him.

It still hadn’t completely sunk in that it was Jim in front of him. _His_ Jim.

She gripping Leonards arm, giving him a small smile. “He’s going to be alright, Len.”

“Thanks, Christine. for everything.”

She gave him one last reassuring smile before leaving him alone in Jim’s room.

He slowly moved towards the biobed, setting down into the chair next to it.

He was scared to touch him. Afraid it was some horrifically real dream and touching Jim’s fragile form would snap him awake. If it was a dream he never wanted to wake up. That past month had taught him a life without Jim wasn’t one he wanted to be a part of. It was empty, meaningless.

Eventually he mustered up the courage to reach out a shaking hand and place it lightly over Jim’s, feeling the comforting heat of life.

Jim really was there with him.

Leonard could feel tears pricking in his eyes. He shifted forward, moving his fingers to trace delicately along Jim’s cheekbone.

He skin felt foreign against his fingertips. The skin was rough and dry, flaking in some places from prolonged dehydration. He didn’t feel like Jim. But it was him.

He didn’t feel like the soft, gentle man he’d loved for so long. Maybe he’d never be that man again, who knew what he’d endured alone planet side for over a month? He was amazed he was even alive, let alone able to recognise him when he’d finally found him. That didn’t matter though, all that mattered was he was home and safe and on course to make a full recovery.

* * *

Jim felt groggy. He ached everywhere which isn’t something uncommon for him now, but waking up on something comfortable was.

He wasn’t sure where he was but it was a welcomed change. He was reluctant to open his eyes, fearful of what he’d find and he was perfectly happy busking in comfort and the warmth of a hand in his.

Wait.

He snapped his eyes open and the light blinded him. he blinked feverishly, allowing his eyes to adapt to the brightness.

When he finally managed to focus his sight he found he was enclosed in white walls, and he became aware of the beeping of a heart monitor. What –

Then he found the owner of the warmth. Bones was curled up around his hand on the edge of the biobed.

It looked like the man hadn’t slept in days, his hair was uncared for a skewed in every direction as he rested on the bed at an unnatural position.

Even in sleep he wore a concerned look, eyebrows creasing together in a frown Jim is convinced he was born with.

He revelled in the warmth of his husbands hand, still not quite accepting that it was real. He’d found him. He’d brought him home.

Jim choked back a sob. Bones was _there_.

“Bones.” He tried to say, surprised to find he still couldn’t speak, could Bones not fix him?

He managed to squeeze Bones’ hand causing the older mans head to snap up.

Leonard’s eyes widened upon finding Jim’s staring right back at him. “Jim?”

 _Bones_. He mouthed, grinning through the concern that he still couldn’t speak because he was finally here, Bones was right in front of him, looking at him, holding him.

Without thinking about the pain vibrating through his limbs he reached out his hands towards Bones who immediately lunged forwards, pulling Jim into his arms as if he was waiting for his permission.

He felt bones gently fingers run over his hair before cupping the back of his head with the palm of his hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so safe.

Bones’ other hand was wrapped around Jim’s back, keeping him close to his chest.

“Jim.” He stuttered out, letting body-shaking sobs take over him.

Jim wanted to hold him tight, whisper supportive words into his ear and wipe away his tears but he couldn’t. he didn’t have the energy to wrap his arms around his lover, no voice to speak. He could only cry back to him, finally allowing his overwhelming emotions take over.

“I’m sorry, Jim. So sorry.” He repeated over and over, letting his forehead rest against Jim’s shoulder.

He wanted to ask what he was sorry about but he couldn’t form the words, the most he could do is let his cheek rest on the top of Bones’ head, feeling his coarse hair against his bruised face.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there like that but by the time Leonard pulled away the pain Jim was experiencing was too much for even him to ignore.

Bones could read it on his face.

 _Hurts_. Jim tried to say but Bones didn’t need to hear anything, Jim’s face told him everything he needed to know.

“Shit. Shit Im sorry Jim. Hold still.”

If he had a voice he’d have joked that he couldn’t move anywhere even if he tried.

A hypo suddenly came into view but for once Jim welcomed it.

He wasn’t sure if he was numb or if that was the gentlest hypo he’d ever given him but he felt nothing. He wasn’t even sure if he’d even administered it before he began to feel the weird sensation of floating and an all-consuming tiredness.

“There you go darlin’, don’t fight it.”

The last thing he was aware of was Bones’ red puffy eyes and a soft hand carding through his hair.

* * *

The next time Jim roused was much less smooth, wracked in a coughing fit.

“Calm down Jim, deep breaths. I know it hurts, just breathe nice and slow for me darlin’ so I can get you something for your throat.”

Jim finally gained control of his breathing enough for McCoy to gently feed him some ice chips, still slightly out of breath.

 _Bones_ he mouthed, flashing a brief show of disappointment when he found he still couldn’t speak.

“Here.” McCoy slipped some more ice chips through Jim’s lips. “Try again.”

“B’n’s” He managed to make out. His eyes widened in surprise that the words that came out of his mouth didn’t sound like his. They were rough and broken and quite simply pathetic.

“Take it slow. You’re doing well.” He leaned over him to check the vitals displaying above the biobed. “You in any pain?”

Jim nodded.

“Scale of one to ten?”

Jim raised seven fingers, not wanting to irritate his raw throat.

He gently pressed a hypo to Jim’s neck, giving him a dose of the good stuff.

“Y’ fix’d m’ voice.” Jim rasped.

“That was M’Bengas handy work, but yes, couldn’t have captain Kirk without his pig-headed comments.” Bones joked lightly, cupping Jim’s jaw to softly glide his thumb over his cheekbone.

Jim gave a tired smile. “y’ look li’e shit B’nes”

“Yeah well you’re not one to talk.”

“Nah, I ‘lways look good.”

Bones huffed a smile. “Yeah right, kid. Glad to see your month’s vacation didn’t knock your ego.”

he grinned warmly at bones before wincing.

“M’ head hurts.” Jim gritted out, clenching his eyes to dull out the pain.

“I know, Jim. The hypo I gave you should start working any time now.”

“Thanks. Missed y’ Bones.” He said lazily.

“Missed you too, kid. Get some rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Jim smiled, giving a light squeeze of Bones’ interlocked hand and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to reclaim him.

* * *

Bones felt like he was slipping into shock again when Jim fell back asleep. Jim had spoken to him. Jim was lucid and alive and joking with him.

Jim has missed him.

Of course he’d have missed him, its hardly like they’d never discussed their feelings before, they were married, dammit. But not four days ago he didn’t believe Jim even capable of missing him. presumed dead. That’s what the official report read and what Leonard’s subconscious had finally begun to accept.

How was he going to tell Jim he’d lost hope in ever seeing him again? How he’d accepted he’d died and not even try to look for a body to recover? He’d given up on Jim, the one thing he swore he’d never do. He didn’t deserve Jim. He didn’t deserve to have him back.

But he was there, sleeping peacefully in front of him and he was damn well certain he’d never let Jim out of his sight again.


	4. We're gonna be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones have a well needed talk

When Jim began to wake the next day, he felt much more aware than he had in weeks, not that he could decide if that was a good thing. His head pounded like Romunlans were stomping on it, every muscle in his body protested at the slightest movement, he didn’t even have the energy to tug at the IV lines he hated so much.

He was aware of a warm hand in his, the velvet soft touch of skin on his fingertips gave him a rush of warmth. He didn’t want to open his eyes just yet; he wanted to absorb the heat and comfort out of the gentle hand a while longer before its inevitable owner interrogated him and dosed him up on painkillers he didn’t want.

For the first time in what felt like forever there was no sense of urgency, no need to be anywhere or do anything for anyone. Just feeling the world carrying on around him was peaceful and knowing someone in the confusion was there with him made it all the more welcoming.

“Jim, I know you’re awake.” The owner of the hand came.

He didn’t find himself to care about the hardship of opening his eyes when It was Bones’ face that greeted him. He gave the doctor a gentle smile. “Used be able to get ‘way wi ‘t.”

“Jim you haven’t been able to get away with it for almost 8 years.”

“N-No fun.”

Bones frowned at him and Jim could take an educated guess why. “How you feeling?”

“Sti-ff.”

“Yeah muscular atrophy will do that to you.”

“M- wha?”

“Where your muscles haven’t been used properly for a while, they start wasting away.”

“G-Gr...Grea-great” Jim finally managed, voice shaking, staring wide eyed at Bones.

“Its alright, Jim, difficulty speaking is expected with a broca injury.”

Bones might be right, but he didn’t have his usually look on his face, the ‘you fucked up a bit, but you’ll mend’. This looked more like ‘you might never be okay again, but I don’t want to say’ and that scared Jim more than the straight up facts.

Jim had a brain injury, a _brain injury_ where he could hardly form words.

Eyes searched Bones’ face frantically, looking for a fraction of hope in the older man. “F-fix m-me?”

Bones drew him into his chest, wrapping his arms around Jim’s back tight enough to take the younger man by surprise. “I will, darlin’. I will.”

Jim for once didn’t feel the need to speak, didn’t want to in fear of the words catching in his throat again. Did Bones know he could talk? Or at least know what he wanted to say. He didn’t feel any less intelligent, he just couldn’t seem to form the words in his mouth which was already beginning to infuriate him. but for now, he let his worries soak away into the embrace, feeling the warmth of Bones’ cheek against his ear.

“You’re gonna’ be alright, Jim. I’m gonna’ fix you, Ill never let you down again.” Bones incessantly whispered into Jims hair. “I’m sorry darlin’, so damn sorry.”

Jim selfishly wished Bones would stop speaking so he could enjoy the hug, the much-needed contact after over a month of nothing but Jim couldn’t help but listen. It wasn’t uncommon for Bones to apologise after a mission gone wrong, like he’s telling him what the universe should say but this felt deeper. 

Jim eventually pulled away, settling back onto the bio-bed, one hand still lingering on Bones’ cheek, coming off wet. “B-ones?”

Jim had decided nine years ago, the first time he saw Bones cry, that Bones crying was possibly the worst things he’s ever seen. He hated the helpless feeling inside him, just dying to take all the pain away, protect him from the hurt. But as usual he sat, unable to do anything other than gently stroke away the tears that fell.

“Sorry, sorry.” Bones muttered, leaning away from Jim, trying to hide his face whilst he brushed the tears away.

Jim wanted to ask what was wrong, but his throat felt raw from his earlier trial of talking so he settled for a questioning expression, taking one of one of Bones’ hands in his.

“Sorry… wasn’t meant to cry. Its just… sorry.”

“S-stop apologis’n.”

Leonard let out a light huff, “you don’t even know what I’m apologising for, if you knew you wouldn’t tell me to stop.”

“What-ev’r it i-is y’can tell m-e.” Jim pulled a small smile at how almost well the sentence came out.

“I know, I just – I just don’t want to.”

Jim frowned. They’d never kept secrets from each other before, the last time that had happened it ended in one hell of a fight to the point they didn’t speak for three days and Spock threatened to declare him emotionally compromised. But Jim also knew how hard it was to come clean about some things, telling him about Tarsus took him four months to fully explain and he was grateful Bones never pushed him, so maybe Jim owed him the same curtesy, and frankly he didn’t want to get into a deep conversation when he could hardly get out an monosyllabic word.

“Oh-k”

Bones gave him a guilty smile, squeezing his hand gently.

“Have some ice cubes, they’ll help your throat.”

Jim nodded dumbly, taking the cup Bones magically had in his hand.

“Other than the vocal problems, how are you feeling? Pain anywhere? Aching?”

Jim shrugged and shook his head. In truth his muscles felt like lead and his head pounded but he couldn’t find himself to take much notice now.

“Feel good enough to answer some questions? Don’t feel pressured, I know it’s still early days.”

Jim nodded, noticing Bones kept his eyes now fixed on the PADD in front of him.

“Do you remember anything about your time on the planet?”

“Bits… t-the fi-re, roof c’lapse.. the-n noth’ng.”

“That’s all you remember?”

“No. w’s unco-conscus a while. H’w long?”

Bones raised an eyebrow. “Were you gone? Thirty-nine days.”

Jim blinked. Almost a month and a half. A month and a half that felt like a lifetime. On one hand he was relieved, it could have been much longer, and he wouldn’t have been surprised. On the other, a hell of a lot could have happened, and something clearly had with Bones and it made his stomach churn not knowing.

“Do you remember anything when you woke up?”

“Woke, c’dnt s-peak, write. N-nurse couldn’t s-speak Englissshh. I w’s in coma?”

“Jesus Jim.” He instinctively reached out to Jim, gripping at his hand. “that would explain the atrophy. Why did you leave?”

“F-full, no r-room.”

Bones’ face hardened like it always did when he found out people weren’t receiving the right care, he was almost ready for a rant about ‘dammit Jim you needed it, just because you were t bleeding out doesn’t mean you don’t deserve attention as much as the next person’ but it didn’t come.

“Where did you go?”

Jim shrugged. “Tried t’ f-ind way b’ck t’ shuttle. Gets ha-azy after wh’le.”

Bones studied him for a moment. “The day we found you, three of the natives were attacking you. wanna’ explain what that was about?”

“T-tried t’ take ring.” Jim said in a hushed voice, not meeting Bones’ eyes.

“What?”

“It’s all I h-had of you. Wouldn’t let th’m take i-t.”

Leo scrunched his eyes and bowed his head, both hands now holding Jim’s like a lifeline. “Im sorry.”

It was so quiet Jim almost missed it.

“Im so sorry Jim. So fucking sorry.”

“Y’don’t need t’ apol-gise.”

“There is Jim, there’s so much. And you shouldn’t forgive me. I’m your doctor, your best fucking friend.”

Jim frowned, trying to reach the older man’s eye contact. What the hell was Bones talking about? “B’nes, talk t’ m-e, y’re scaring me.”

“Im sorry Jim, I… I gave up.” He shook his head again, slumped on the edge of Jim’s bed like his limbs had turned to jelly.

There was a pregnant pause, the only noise in the room coming from Bones’ hiccupping cries, trying hard to control himself.

Finally, Bones turned to him with red rimmed eyes looking guilty as hell. “I gave up on us… on you.”

Jim could only stare for a minute, trying to process what was happening. “Who ’re they?”

“Who’s who?”

“Who s’it? the person y’re see-ing.”

“What? Shit, god that isn’t what I meant, this is coming out all wrong… Let me just set one thing straight. You’re it for me Jim. After you theres no one. I ain’t ever leaving you or replacing you but… we lost your life signs, they couldn’t find a body, there was no word. They… they declared you killed in action. And I refused to accept it because there was no way James Kirk would leave this universe without something stupidly insane happening to cause it. But in the end, I did. I accepted you were gone. I stopped begging Spock to send search parties, I moved back to my quarters, hell I handed in my resignation.”

Jim wasn’t sure how to feel. He was relieved Bones hadn’t left him, he also didn’t blame him presuming he’d died, as Spock would say its only logical, but he’d resigned? “Y’quit?”

“What? Dammit Jim did you just listen to a word I said? I gave up. The thing I vowed not to do. I told you on our wedding day that I’d never walk away from you, give up on us and I did.”

He tried to give Bones a reassuring smile“Its ‘kay. E’ryone thought I w’s dead, th-the evidence w’s there. Y-y’ can’t beat y’rself up.”

“Oh, trust me, I can. You know who operated on you? M’Benga. That’s who. You wanna’ know where I was? Drinking myself to the bottom of a bottle in my office whilst you had fucking brain surgery.”

That wiped the positive look off Jims face.

“I couldn’t do it. I fucking broke down. I couldn’t stop shaking, I wouldn’t have been able to put a plaster on you let alone anything else... I let you down. As a doctor, a partner. what kind of CMO am I? what kind of husband am I?”

Jim cursed his voice. Now more then ever Bones needed a lecture about how he puts too much pressure on himself, how no one could be expected to operate on their family after miraculously turning up alive, but he couldn’t, instead he weakly pulled Bones into him, letting the older man cry into his chest.

“N-o one could h’ve done ‘t. Y’ didn’t-t let m’ down.”

“I’m a trauma surgeon Jim. I’m trained to deal with those kinds of situations.”

“Rea-eally? You w’re trained for y’r partner coming ba-ack fr’m dead and need brain surg’ry?”

Bones rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t... yes, y’re a trauma surg’n, th-the best. but you w’re in shock.”

“How can you blow this off like its nothing? Ive never-“

“An’ I’ve n-never b’n missing ‘n presumed dead.” Jim interrupted, trying to break through Bones’ stubbornness.

“What if it happens again the next time your hurt? What if I can’t treat you ever again?”

“Th’n we’ll buy a G-Georgian ranch and settle ‘nto ret-tirement.”

“It ain’t that easy Jim. I could never ask that of you.”

“’t is. That s-simple. I lo-ve you.”

Bones smiled, looking at him as if it was the first time. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Jim smiled back, tugging the front of Bones’ blue shirt for him to lean over, sealing their lips together in a long kiss.

“G’nna be okay.” Jim whispered, forehead leaning on Leonards.

Bones smiled, feeling the heat of Jim’s breath on his cheeks. “Course we are, kid. To infinity and beyond, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay! Its finally finished :D hope you enjoyed this little fic, thank u everyone for reading and leaving kudos/comments it means a lot <3


End file.
